Ximena O'Riley
Ximena O'Riley (sometimes called "Riley" and nicknamed "Mena" by Desya ) is an Original character created by Athorment on June 27th, 2013. She is going to be a role playing character used in MonsterAcademy as well as the sixth concept for the group. Application Info Character Application *Name: Ximena O'Riley *Glamor (Human) Name: Ximena Riley *Most comfortable form: *Current Points: See Gabriela Heleia. *Age: 300 years old Aprox. (died on 1610-Period of Pirates) *Glamor age: 24 Years old. *Monster type: Funayurei (Ship Ghost) *Glamor Object: Tattoo *Natural weapons: Ghost Chains, Affinity to water. *Trained weapons: Cutlass and Flintlock pistols. *Grade: Freshman *Favorite class: History *Worst class: Potions (This is not Booze!) *Registered class: Human Studies (Obligatory) *Weakness: Holy weapons & Light magic, Can be easily bribed, Can't look at the eyes of people who are staring at her (stare at her to keep her aim horribly off), Being stabbed into surfaces (One arm is not strong enough to free herself), She can't break her own chains, She cares a lot for a ship inside a bottle that she needs to free by first recovering all the treasure stolen from it (Threaten that bottle), Despite being a phantom she lacks the intangibility of ghosts and also has the strength of a normal human being. *Major Skills: - Undead Spirit. Unlike ghosts, she can be hit and harmed. She won't die of heavy wounds though but can be immobilized. She can also withstand environments like lack of oxygen or being underwater. - Variety of Trained weapons. She can summon from her missing arm a set of chains with which she can grab things like a whip. Proficient in cutlass sword fighting she has learned to cheat with her legs to avoid the disadvantage of having one arm only. Flintlock Pistols can work underwater when in monster form, but often fail to fire leaving her angered. (They also fail a lot more inside the school if pointed at other students/teachers as a curse/failsafe from the headmistress) She also originally carried 7 pistols, but all but 3 were confiscated. - Phantom Arm'' -'' Sometimes in dark or wet areas she may experience a "Ghost hand" just like people who lost a limb. However, It is truly a ghost hand and the only part of her that has intangibility. This phantom arm can be used to punch on grab things. *Minor Skills: - Levitation. Like a spirit, she can levitate a little (can't reach heights unless there's a surface on which she can stand on). She can also walk over water and make others walk over it if she is touching them. - Ghostly Shine. Sometimes when underwater or in the presence of water she will shine like a spectre, eyes illuminate and is covered in a light blue Aura. needless to say it's an easy way to find her. - Rainy Aura. (While in monster form) increases the chances of rain. Doesn't guarantee rain, but calls upon humid weather. Her hair and clothes also give the illusion of always being wet. *Personality: *Likes: Old Weapons, Alcoholic beverages, hot beverages, night, windy days, cold weather, the sea, fishing, Collecting treasure, swordfighting. *Dislikes: modern Music, the sun, beaing treated like a lady, being touched or stared eye-to-eye by people she doesn't know, her pistols not firing *Extra Notes: *History: She drowned when her ship was sunk in a terrible storm caused by a sorcerer that was commissioned to take down thew pirate gangs that were left at the time. Years after, a relative that seeked revenge went after the sorcerer's family and managed to steal some of the magical treasure of one of his apprentices. Knowing that it wouldn't be enough, They hid it all in different locations as punishment and kept the most important piece for themselves. The apprentice then attempted to place a curse on the thief, but failed due to the talisman that was stolen. As an alternative, they rised Ximena as a funayurei from the death and gave her the task of retreiving the treasure. Only then would she be able to rest in peace again and as an incentive, they put her sunk ship inside a bottle under the promise of letting it navigate again if she prefered a second chance at life. After more than 200 years of pursuit and treasure hunting, she was pointed out to the Monster Academy so that she would be able to learn many different magic skills. She accepts expecting a battle with magic against her slowly-aged relative and to possibly find a partnership or someway to skip the contract and get her ship back Fun Facts *MonsterAcademy is the first group where Athorment is explicitly invited to join to. *Athorment likes variety on his OCs as well as creating at least one of everything. Still, he appreciates originality above everything so in order to avoid the clitche of just creating a random pirate, the concept of the Funayurei was developed to make the character beliveable into the Monster Academy Lore. Gallery Ma Ximena skullgirls style by athorment.png|Skullgirls Style|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/MA-Skullgirls-Style-420206967 MA-Phase4_fight_Ximena.png|Chibi Against the Element Stones (Event) Fan Artwork livestream_characters_by_noirsoldat.png|Sketch by NoirSoldat|link=http://noirsoldat.deviantart.com/art/Livestream-Characters-398578722 MA_Athor_Chibis_Ximena_by_syntheticpotato.png|Collab with SyntheticPotato|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/MA-Athor-Chibis-398400075 MA-doll_Ximena_by_xshadowmancerx.png|Doll by xShadowMancerX|link=http://xshadowmancerx.deviantart.com/art/Mirra-and-Ximena-402375183 MA_Ximena_by_ValorEbony.png|by ValorEbony|link=http://valorebony.deviantart.com/art/MA-Point-Commission-Athor-OCs-Part-2-402685242 MA-switch_around_Ximena_by_idiottwins.png|Collab with IdiotTwins|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/MA-Switch-Around-meme-Preview-417433865 MA-free_chibis_Ximena_by_jaytheleaf.jpg|Free Chibi by JayTheLeaf|link=http://jaytheleaf.deviantart.com/art/Free-Chibis-420467937 request_collection_blue_Ximena_by_mrsketchy.png|by MrSketchy|link=http://mrsketchy.deviantart.com/art/Request-Collection-Blue-421382170 ma_doodles_Ximena_by_raenoir-d79qaag.png|by RaeNoir|link=http://raenoir.deviantart.com/art/MA-doodles-439606168 point_commission_Ximena_athorment_wip_by_midnight101-d72v9ms.jpg|Commission by Midnight101|link=http://midnight101.deviantart.com/art/Point-Commission-Athorment-WIP-428081284 ma_matryoshka_set_Ximena_by_inferno_aries-d6x55if.png|Matryoshka Doll by Inferno-Aries|link=http://inferno-aries.deviantart.com/art/MA-Matryoshka-set-418464807 MA-ximena_by_spichinka-d7noh8u.jpg|Palette Meme by Spichinka|link=http://spichinka.deviantart.com/art/Palette-Meme-MA-464385249 Pairing Images that Include Ximena as Desya's Girlfriend. MA-ArtJam Halloween2013 Ximena Desya.png|Witch and Piratess (Halloween 2013)|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/MA-ArtJam-Halloween-2013-409474592 Ma witch hunt video by balisk.jpg|Witch Hunt Fanmade (Video) by Balisk|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6_B-qkiVHw Desya_x_Ximena_wiki_Mena_PeachPillTree.png|By PeachPillTree|link=http://peachpilltree.tumblr.com/image/75400150581 ximena_and_desya_by_ponurygrajek-d85zpbh.jpg|by PonuryGrajek|link=http://sta.sh/0bmnwjhftl3 Category:Athorment Category:Original Character Category:Monster Academy